The Rose and the Time Lord
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: AU: The townspeople said that a monster lived in the castle. But the strange girl, Rose, was far too curious. Little did she know, she would save a man from a curse. A curse called loneliness. DW Beauty and the Beast
1. It Starts with a Curse

Once upon a time, there was a cold-hearted lord who lived with his servants in his large castle. He never let anyone in, and rarely helped his people in the town nearby. One dark, stormy night, a young girl came to his door asking for shelter for the night. The lord cruely turned her away. Offering another chance, the girl once again asked. Again, the lord refused. Suddenly, the girl revealed herself as a sorceress. Pointing at the lord, she cast a spell on him and his servants, a curse for his cruelty. His servants became the furniture, dishes, tools, and every other object of the castle. But the lord had a far worse curse. If he didn't learn to love, he would be alone for the rest of his life. For years, no one approached the castle, thinking the lord dead. But that all changed one day, with a girl who was just a bit different.


	2. Rose

Hey all, here's chapter 1, but first:

i made it clear what this story would be in the summary. if you don't want to read it, fine. but don't see the summary, read it anyway, and tell me you don't want to read it. that's a waste of both of our times. and kinda dumb of you. i've had anough of dumb people today thanks.

and I'll do my best to make longish chapters . they'll get longer as i go through, the first few will be shortish.

okay, ON WITH THE SHOW

--

"Such an odd girl."

"Yes, always looking into the sky or reading something. Very strange if you ask me."

"Yeah, she's not one of us. She must have come from another planet or something."

Rose ignored the gossiping mumblers as she walked through the small town, her nose in a book and a basket in the crook of her elbow. It was nothing new to her, they were always talking about her. How odd for a girl so lovely to be so strange. Maybe it's because her mother was long dead and she was raised by her inventor father Pete. Maybe her mind is different. Maybe this, maybe that. She was immune to it now, it didn't phase her. Sighing, she took a seat on the edge of the town's stone well.

Rose was truly lovely. Every girl her age was jealous of her, gracefully moving about town in her flowing, but simple dresses. But instead of preening and flirting with the young, single men of her town like the other girls, she prefered to read fairytales and day dream about her knight in shining armor. But the worst part of that, for her reputation anyway, was the fact that the most attractive, wanted, and popular young man in town had a thing for Rose. A thing she didn't reciprocate. Just as Rose was about to turn the page to her favorite part of a story called _Snow White_, she heard the sound of someone with a deep voice clearing their throat.

"Well hello there, lovely lady. May I be honored by a smile on this lovely evening?"

"Sorry, Jack. But I'm reading. Maybe later?"

Jack's eyebrows drew together. This was far too frustrating. He just didn't understand. Every girl in town had fallen for his charms and good looks, every last one of them. Except Rose. She was something else entirely. It was like flirting with a goat! He gave and gave and got nothing back. Despite his agitated thoughts, Jack smiled at her again.

"Of course, dear girl. Another time. Ianto!"

Another handsome man, Jack's close friend Ianto, came over from talking to one of the shop owners. He ran his hand over his short hair and nodded at Rose in greeting. He glaced at Jack.

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Let's go. We have animals to hunt and women to woo."

"Yes, sir, Jack."

Rose smiled and shook her head at the men from behind her book. She couldn't stand him trying to woo her. He was far too arrogant to be her knight. Her knight was kind and loving, caring more for her than Jack would be. He was far too much of a womanizer to settle down. Rose yawned and stretched. She had to get back home to her father before dark. Placing her book in her basket, Rose stood and headed towards her house on the edge of the forest.

--

"Dad, I'm back!"

"Oh, hello, Rose! Did you have a nice walk?"

"As nice as it can get with all the gossipers and Jack."

"Ahh, of course."

"It's not that I hate him or anything, because I don't. It's just... I can only take so much."

"I know dear. Now help me get ready for my trip to the fair. They'll love my invention this year, I just know it!"

Rose smiled. Her father, Pete, was an avid inventor. He had all kinds of little inventions for his fair that he went to every year. This year was no different. He would leave that night, and be back the following night. Now that Rose was old enough to take care of herself, she wouldn't have to go to the fair with her father. She would stay behind and take care of the house work and other things.

After helping her father put all his things in his cart, Rose helped hitch the horse to the cart. Then she turned to her dad, who was now in his travelling gear.

"You be safe, dad, alright? Come home in one piece."

"Don't worry, Rose. I'll be fine. You take care too. I'll be back tomorrow night."

They hugged. Pete got on the horse, waved to Rose, then began his journey to the larger town where the fair would be held. Rose watched as he headed down the path into the woods, then went inside to read a little more before retiring.

--

The next evening, Rose had dinner all laid out on the table for her father. She had bought some bread, fresh fowl, and some vegetables in town when she went to return her book and get a new one. She had cooked an absolutely lovely meal, and couldn't wait to hear what her father had won this year. When she hear the sound of horse's hooves pattering up the path, she ran out the door, a smile on her face.

What she didn't expect was to find her father's horse alone. No cart, no Pete. In fact, the horse seemed a bit frightened by something. Where was her father? Her eyes widened. He could be hurt, dead... no... She looked back at the forest, a dark pointed shape on the top of a hill that, from the town, was mostly obscured by trees. He could be at the castle. The castle of the cursed lord that the old people in town would talk about, a fairytale. But if he was there, and the stories were true...

Rose would have to save him from the accursed lord.

--

Alright, there's chapter one . tried to make it as long as I could. Next Chapter, Rose gets ready to go find her father and heads into the woods. prolly bring the Doctor into it next chapter but idk, we'll see :) i know the chapters are kinda short, i'll do my best to make them longer.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. A Few Shocks, Confusion, and a Doctor

hey all, just want to thank my reviewers, i'm really glad you all like this story, and i have it all planned out so any incongruencies for my flamers will be explained so that they can stop reading my story just to insult it :)

speaking of flamers, really, i don't mind it. it's your opinion. but i've put up with criticism all my life because i'm not good enough for some people. thing is, i don't have to be good enough for you. people like the story, which makes me happy because i like it too. so i really don't give if you don't like it, and if you have nothing constuctive to say, don't say anything at all. i've seen worse things than my story, if you haven't. stories that got EVERYTHING wrong. but people were still encouraging and kindly correcting them. you're just bullying me so i'll stop writing this. well too bad. it's not going to happen. so go on. keep flaming me. it will get you nowhere. i'm stronger than that. and i'm not going to cry over your childish ways of thinking. as i've said before. you knew what you were getting into when you read the summary. so stop there, and move on with your life. not that hard.maybe if you gave it a chance and waited a few chapters you would see that i'm not ruining DW. and who said that this was going to go Disney? you do know that Disney didn't make up BATB. at least i hope you do. and a little variation from the movie or the original fairy tale isn't going to hurt anyone. everything gets explained. and everything ends up the way it should. so there. flame that. (not to mention Corinne, who helped me plan out this freaking story and has watched more DW than i ever could, thinks i'm fab. she also love Stephen Fry, who pwns all your fake shit).

oh and to the cowardly, childish flamer who doesn't even seem to have an account for me to reply to: you are positivly the most charming person i've ever come across. not only did you flame my story, you insulted me. hmm. well then. flame my story if you hate it. you don't know me, so you can't hate me. oh, and you're so good with words, you could write a TV show. but no one would watch it and your low ratings will be shoved up where the sun don't shine. so in the future, flame my story, not me. and don't come crying to me about Rose. there's nothing i can do about her coming back, sorry :)

sorry to everyone who actually likes the story. i had to get a point across.

However, a few people pointed out that i'm not doing so well with characters. well, to be honest i'm not all that good with characters, but working on it. however, in my defense, i do KNOW the characters. I've seen all of the new series DW episodes so far, so it's not like i have no clue. For those who mentioned Rose, i know she's not going to be the most educated, i never said she was. i only said she could read. Jack will be flirtier. We've only seen him with Rose, he makes more appearances. and i'm not going to have him propose to her, but he's going to be one of those guys who is kind of in for the chase. Ianto will have bigger parts, just wait for it. and the Doctor... well i can't explain him, because that would give away the plot. but nothing is what it seems with him. any advice on characters you want to give (POLITE please) i'll gladly accept.

btw, for the description of the Doctor, it's to match David's Hamlet picture, since that's what gave me this idea in the first place.there's a link in my profile to see the picture.

all right, well sorry for the long AN . here's chapter 2 for you all, hope you enjoy!!

--

The next morning, Rose, wrapped in a red cloak with a hood, went into town to tell her friend Martha where she was going. If she didn't return, some one had to know where she and her father were. Maybe a search would go out. Maybe... but Rose knew one thing. He couldn't be so cold that he wouldn't return Rose's father to her. He had to have sympathy in him somewhere, no one is completely cold. The people could say all they liked about him, but Rose knew there was more to him than that. There had to be a reason.

When Martha answered the door, she looked slightly shocked to see Rose in travelling clothes.

"Rose? Where are you going?"

"Martha, I need to go into the forest and find my father. He never came home from the fair last night."

"Maybe he's still in the other town, you know, found a girl or-"

"No, Martha. I know he's not back in town. His horse came back without him."

Martha swallowed nervously.

"But you can't go into the forest! There are wolves, bandits, and the castle where the lord lived! They say that place is cursed and his evil ghost-"

"Martha, stop. He's not evil in the stories, you and I both know that. He's just cold. A man cannot be cold for no reason. There has to be some kindness in his heart left from before whatever happened to him happened. And he can't be dead! You know for a fact lights are seen up there at night! In the main tower as well."

"That doesn't mean it's him, Rose. It could be bandits living there waiting for victims! I'm just trying to get you to think rationally."

"There's nothing you can say that will stop me, Martha. Rational or not, my father's out there. We're all we have left. I can't just not try."

Martha nodded, knowing that Rose could not be persuaded. She agreed that if there was no news from Rose in three days, she would alert the head of the town and try to get a search party for her and her father. After hugging Martha goodbye, Rose returned to her home, got the horse, and went off into the forest the way her father had gone two nights before.

--

Rose, sighed, frustrated, and brushed her hair from her sweaty face. She had been riding slowly through the forest for two hours now, looking for her father and making her way to the castle. She could see it's silhouette against the afternoon sky as she neared it. The castle didn't look very menacing at night, and much less during the day. It was built as if the owner _wanted_ people to come. None of this made sense to Rose. If he was so cold, why make the castle look welcoming? Surely the man wasn't alive when the castle was first built, as she wasn't. But then wouldn't he move or something to get away from people? It was then that she remembered the story of the curse. That's right. He couldn't leave. He had to be alone.

The more Rose thought about it, the more the story didn't make sense. If he was so cold towards people, why would the young sorceress make his curse loneliness? Didn't he already want to be alone? None of it matched up. Sure, stories get changed and misconstrued after being told from person to person for years and years. But then, what was the true story? What happened at the castle on that stormy night?

Rose began to realize that she would have to go to the castle. Maybe the lord had seen him. If she went to ask, there would really be no reason to- She shook her head. Why was she so afraid of him? No one actually knew what he was like. He could be... nicely cold. But Rose knew in the back of her mind that that wouldn't be the case. Sorceresses didn't curse anyone for no reason. But that didn't change the fact of the matter. She still had to go to the castle. If she made the horse go faster, she could be there before sundown, which was ideal. So that's what she did.

The sun was setting when Rose made it to the castle gates. They were wide open, something Rose didn't expect. It was like she was expected. She gasped when she saw what was past the gates. The castle seemed to be on a mountain island. Just past the gates, a huge stone bridge, it's supports disappearing into the mists below, led up to the huge stone court in front of the castle stairs. It seemed almost magical, almost impossible for anything to be built on the island, much less a huge castle. Rose was almost afraid to cross the bridge, but it looked strong enough. Despite the bridge's assurance, she still crossed with caution.

As she approached the castle, she realized just how big it was. How much more welcoming could this castle look? her head was starting to hurt with all the confusion. She could see the massive wooden doors from the middle of the bridge. Behind those doors was a man who could do many different things to her, some all right and good, and some worse than she could imagine. But hopefully she'd find a man she didn't expect, or a mystery that needed solving. Something Rose enjoyed doing.

When she finally made it to the court, she was shocked to see what looked like a dog... made out of metal. It was sitting on the top of the stairs, looking at the doors. As she approached the stairs, the dog-thing turned to face her. She dismounted the horse and began the trek up the stairs. The dog was still there when she made it to the top. It... rolled? It rolled forward until it was at her feet. She jumped when it spoke.

"Hello, Mistress. How may I be of service?"

Rose calmed her breathing to the best of her abilities. The metal dog talked! What kind of place was this? Rose lowered herself to the dog's level.

"Yes, I'm... um... here to see the lord. If that's possible, that is."

The dog made a whirring sound.

"Yes, Mistress. The lord is home and available. I shall open the doors for your admittance."

The dog turned back to the doors and started to push one open. Rose, knowing the smallish dog couldn't do it on its own, began pusing it as well. As soon as it was opened wide enough, the dog stopped pushing and led Rose into the main hall. The Hall was huge, with two doors on the sides, one on each side, and opposite the doors was a large grand staircase, which led up to one ornate set of doors, then separated into two staircases that led to the wings. There were two more doors on both sides of the main part of the stair case. The hall was barely lit, but gorgeous. It was all marble, andth large columns that led to the staircase. Rose followed the dog as it headed towards the stairs. It turned and see

med to be about to say something, when a frantic female voice interrupted it.

"Oh, no. No K-9! You know that no one is permitted in the castle! What have you done?"

Rose was more than startled when a fancy looking teapot with a face bounced down the stair case. It bounced past K-9 to Rose's feet. It looked up at her and spoke in a fierce whisper.

"Miss, you must go. Now!"

"But, I need to see-"

"I don't care if you're here on a dare or not! No one must come into the castle by orders of the lord!"

"But it's not a dare! Please, I must speak with the lord! It's important and-"

"Well, Sarah Jane. If the girl came this far without running in fear, then she is to be admired, and deserves an audience. Let her stay and I shall hear her case."

The voice was deep and laced with an emotion Rose couldn't place. But she knew who it was. She followed the sound, which was possible despite the soft echo of the hall, and was surprised by the sight she met. When the old crones spoke of the legend, they said that the lord's looks reflected his personality. Well if that were true, then the legend had to be wrong. The man before her was impossibly handsome for what the story said. He was tall and lean, with a mop of messy brown hair. His eyes were dark and sharp, as if he was constantly looking for details in a blurry picture. He wore dark clothing; mostly black except for a long coat, which was dark blue. He leaned on the railing of the staircase in a way that made him look seductive yet ready to pounce if threatened. He smirked at the look of surprise in her eyes.

"What? Expect an ugly, bent man with gray hair and an uneraseable scowl? It seems that the legend outdoes itself. What can I do for you, Miss...?"

Rose straightened and looked into his deep, brown eyes.

"Rose."

"Right. Miss Rose, why did you travel all the way here and enter my home uninvited?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, My Lord-"

"Doctor."

"Sorry?"

"The Doctor. That's my name. Never much liked the title of 'Lord'."

"All right, Doctor, then. My father left home the night before last for a fair. He was supposed to return last night, but only his horse returned. I came here to ask if he was here, or if you had seen him."

The Doctor regarded her thoughtfully. As Rose watched him study her, she wondered what he was thinking. Was he wondering if it was a joke? Someone trying to see his face? Or was he thinking about her father? Maybe he had seen him, and he was trying to decide what to do with this new development. Finally, he nodded and slowly descended the staircase. When he came to the bottom, he raised a hand and gestured to her to follow him. Rose slowly and cautiously went to his side. He turned to the teapot called Sarah Jane.

"Tell everyone to meet me here when I return."

"Yes, Doctor. Come along, K-9."

"Yes, Mistress."

The two odd character headed off in another direction. The Doctor turned back to Rose. When he noticed her apprehension, he allowed an amused expression to spread across his face.

"I don't bite, Miss Rose. I assure you that my bark is far worse anyway."

Rose shivered and nodded. The Doctor headed to the door on the right side of the staircase, Rose scurrying after him. He led her through the door and down a few hallways. As he led her down a dark, stone staircase, Rose realized where he was taking her. He was taking her to the dungeons. If he wasn't playing a nasty trick on her... then her father...

"Might wanna watch your step there Miss."

Rose realized that she was so busy thinking that she was stepping on the heels of his shoes. He didn't sound angry, as she would have thought he would, but annoyed. She lowered her head.

"Sorry."

"Hmm."

He led her around a few more dark corners and down a few more halls. Rose was afraid that something would jump out at her everytime they passed a cell. Finally, the Doctor stopped and gestured to a cell near the end of the hall.

"This who you're looking for?"

Rose stepped up in front of him and looked into the cell. Her eyes widened. "Dad?"

Pete looked up at her from a book with designs scrawled in it. He jumped up and ran to the cell door. Rose ran to meet him and grasped his hands through the bars. She didn't care if the Doctor was watching. She had been worried for her father's welfare. She was overjoyed to see that he wasn't dead, the victim of a wolf or bandit attack. He was relatively safe in the "magical", cursed castle.

"I'm so glad you're all right! I thought you might've been caught by bandits or wolves!"

"No! I came here for shelter, but as soon as I walked in this man threw me down here! Of course he made sure i wasn't too uncomfortable, but still!"

At that he glared at the handsome man behind Rose. Rose frowned in thought. This just got more confusing by the second. He made her father comfortable? Had he also given her father the book with the drawings in it? What was going on? Wasn't he supposed to be cold and cruel? Nonetheless, Rose hadn't ignored her father's account. She turned and scowled at the Doctor.

"He came here for shelter and you just _threw_ him in here? What's your problem?"

The Doctor seemed surprised at her outburst and blinked a few times. It was almost as if he hadn't been spoken to in that way for a long while. Of course, being trapped in this castle, Rose didn't blame him. He scowled himself and cleared his throat.

"Your father came in here with less formality than you had shown. Just burst in here, not even asking K-9. He may have asked for shelter kindly, but I did not take to his way of entering my home. So i gave him shelter. Just in a dungeon cell."

"Well maybe if your castle didn't look so inviting in the first place, he would have thought of knocking first!"

For the first time, the Doctor looked genuinely uncomfortable. An emotion passed through his eyes, too fast for Rose to catch. It was almost as if he had been _hoping_ someone would come. How much more confusing could this get? Rose softened a little, but stayed defiant.

"I demand that you let me and my father go back to town this instant!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Are you kidding? You must be. This man, though your father he may be, trespassed into my home! He deserves to be punished!"

"But..."

Rose didn't know what to say to him. She knew he was right. Her father had been in the wrong, but what the Doctor was doing was even worse. There had to be something she could think of, a way to get her father out of here, back to town. She couldn't let him stay in this cell in this castle, all on his own... Wait... There _was_ something she could do. It was a bit unorthadox, but if it got her father out of here... then... all she would lose was-

"Care to share with the class?" Rose glared at him.

"Take me instead."

"What?!" "What?!"

Rose didn't miss the Doctor's exclamation of shock at her demand. Pete got closer to the bars of the door.

"Rose, what are you thinking?! Are you mad?"

"No, Dad. I'm perfectly sane." She turned to the Doctor again. "My freedom for his. Fair trade don't you think?"

"I'm not the sort for second chances."

"He won't have one. If I stay here, he is to never return to the castle again. Under pain of death. His... or mine."

Rose held a strong voice for most of the exchange, but she couldn't help but swallow nervously at her last statement. The Doctor was thinking, his eyes trained on hers. The gaze was so sharp, so piercing, that Rose had to look away. Even after she had turned from him, she could feel his eyes on her. He was regarding her in a way no one had before. It felt halfway between admiration and fear. But what about her could he possibly be afraid of? Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Well... I can see that you won't be persuaded... I suppose there's no other option is there?" Rose shook her head, her eyes starting to brim with tears."Right then, I accept."

Reaching into a pocket inside coat, he pulled out a long silver tube with a blue light at the top. He leaned around her, pushed a button on the side, and pointed it at the lock on the cell. Rose heard the lock click and Pete back up as the cell door swung in. He ran up to Rose and hugged her, then pulled away, a stern look on his face.

"Rose, think about what you're doing!"

"I did, Dad. And I want you safe, which means you have to leave."

Rose could see that he had no comeback for her. He knew she was right. With a defeated sigh, he turned to the Doctor, who had been pointedly playing with his hair, and nodded.

"Right then, Doctor. Lead me out. But before I leave I had better be allowed to give my daughter a proper goodbye. Understood?"

The Doctor nodded. "Of course."

"Then lead the way."

The Doctor led the two of them back to the main hall and out the doors, past the metal dog, who had resumed his post at the door. Rose was happy to see that the horse was still there and relatively calm. The Doctor stopped at the bottom of the stairs, allowing the father and daughter to continue to the horse and have a few moments alone. Rose was openly crying as she followed her father to the horse. When they got to it, her father pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Rose. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"It'll be fine, Dad. Maybe he'll let me come and visit now and again. And it won't be so bad. Maybe I'll be treated comfortably too."

"I promise, Rose. I'll find a way to set you free. If you ever need help, need to get out of here, find a way to contact me and I'll bring the villagers here to storm the castle. I promise."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." She hugged her father again, then broke the hug and watched as he mounted the horse. He looked down at her.

"I love you, Rose. Don't forget that." Rose smiled.

"You too, Dad."

Pete looked at her one last time, then turned the horse and began galloping across the bridge. Rose watched in tears as her only family got farther and farther away. She jumped when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She nearly gasped when she saw the Doctor, a slightly sympathetic look on his face, standing beside her. She gave him a questioning look, to which he responded with a sigh.

"I know all too well what it's like. Watching someone you love walking away. I know all too well."

Rose noticed the faraway look in his eyes. If she wasn't so upset she'd let herself question the legend, tell herself that a cold man would not show pity for her situation. But she allowed herself to be comforted by his presence as her father disappeared into the forest.

--

"Right, well, it's time to give you a room, I suppose."

After the pair watched Pete go through the gates, the Doctor had led Rose back into the main hall, where she stood now, dejected. But at the Doctor's akward sounding statement, she glanced up in confusion.

"A room? But aren't I your prisoner?"

The Doctor shifted from foot to foot, slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I may not want anyone here, but you gave up your freedom for someone. You deserve a bit better than a dark cell. And, considering you'll be here a while, you might as well take one of the guest rooms. I'll have Sarah Jane take you up, I have... something to take care of."

Rose nodded and listened inattentively as the Doctor called Sarah Jane over and gave her instructions about which room to take her to and how to get her there. Sarah Jane bobbed an affirmative nod and bounced over to Rose as the Doctor ascended the main stairs, then took the left side and disappeared. Rose looked down at the teapot.

"All right, Rose, follow me. The Doctor told me where to take you."

Rose followed as the teapot led her in the opposite direction as the Doctor had taken. As they were walking down one long hall, Rose admired the portraits lining the walls. There were nine, and Rose assumed that they were the Doctor's predecesors. When she came to the last one, she stopped. It was a portrait of a man who looked a bit older than the Doctor. He had very short hair, with a large nose and ears. She looked at Sarah Jane, who had stopped to wait for Rose.

"Wow, the Doctor looks nothing like his father." Sarah Jane's impossible eyes widened. "What? What did I say?"

"Um, Rose, dear... that's not the Doctor's father."

"Oh, the Doctor's uncle? Or was he adopted? ... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Rose... that _is _ the Doctor."

"No it's not, that's not what he looks like. What are you going on about? Are you filled with alcohol or something?"

"Rose... there's somethings about the Doctor that you wouldn't understand."

Rose was far from confused now. She couldn't even describe how she felt. But seeing as this was an open invitation to question, Rose decided to ask every question on her mind that day.

"Okay, that's it. I've had it with being confused. Why does the Doctor look like he wants people here, even though he's known for his coldness? Why does this castle look so inviting? Why would he be cursed for his coldness if he looks so lonely and shows kindness, even if subtle? Why does nothing match up here? Explain, Sarah Jane! Before I go right to the source!"

The teapot looked hesitant, and for a moment, Rose thought she wouldn't explain. But after an akward silence, Sarah Jane sighed. She began to tell Rose a story. A story about the Doctor. All true. From the very beginning.

--

ALRIGHT!! so, next chapter, the moment everyone's been waiting for: the explaination of the Doctor's deal. Next chapter will reveal why the Doctor has the curse on him, and what the curse entails. We'll also meet some very odd household items and a sarcastic wardrobe. and we'll have some action as well. So i'll update as soon as i can.

oh and remember flamers: stick around. you may be surpised about how this story ends and maybe you'll see that i'm not ruining the characters as much as you thought :)

Till next time!!


	4. The Inside Story and a Few Oddities

hey all! i have to adress someone .

Gemma haha it wasn't you i was flipping about. actually i adressed you in the like third paragraph :) i answered your comments. the person i was talking about was... well... they were a bit less than kind about my story. and yeah that detail was for you guys. made the chapter HELL to write haha but i got the job done. and don't worry, Jack will do that and Martha's doctor skills come in handy later. thanks for the suggestions! they will be put to some good use

all right all, the moment you've all been waiting (or flaming) for! What's the Doctor's deal?

ON WITH THE SHOW

--

"Okay so let me get this straight. The Doctor's not human."

"Right."

"And every time he's close to death he can completely change his body."

"Exactly."

"All these portraits are him."

"Precisely."

"And he can travel in space and time."

"Spot on."

"And he's over 900 years old."

"Correct."

"The one I met today his his tenth self."

"Yes."

Rose was astounded. He wasn't just a lord. He was a Time Lord. A "ruler" of sorts of space and time. Centuries old but yet as handsome as a prince. All she could do was study the portraits of the men the Doctor used to be. Some looked sophisticated and intelligent, and some looked downright insane. She turned back to Sarah Jane.

"Okay, now that I have that part down... explain the legend to me. You know the truth, don't you? Why the Doctor seems to be kind under all the coldness. Please, tell me the true story."

Sarah Jane, had she been human, would have wilted. But seeing as she was a teapot, all she could do was frown.

"Well, seeing as the Doctor is so old, he would always live or travel with a person or two. He hated being alone, and he loved sharing the universe with others who couldn't see it as easily as he could. But the thing about humans is that they're more frail than he is. We can't regenerate, you and I. We grow old and die in the blink of an eye to him. Also, some of his travelling companions fell victim to his adventures, and would be killed or captured. Others would leave him for a better life, or a lover. And he had trouble taking the pain of losing people he cared about."

Rose could somehow see where Sarah Jane was going with this. She had stopped to take a deep breath. Rose let her. It seemed that this woman knew the Doctor very well, and so she felt for him after everything that happened to him. Sarah Jane composed herself and continued.

"Soon after he turned into the man you met this evening, he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to be the cause of someone's pain or death, and he was tired of watching people walk away." Rose remembered what he had said to her as they watched her father leaving the castle. "So he locked away his ship, and swore never to take a companion again. He wanted to keep everyone away from the castle, for fear of making emotional attachments to people who would leave. Only a few of us, his servants and some who thought they owed him for what he had done for them, stayed.

"About ten, maybe twenty years ago- I don't remember, the curse keeps us from aging- a young girl came here seeking shelter. There was a terrible storm that night, and she was already soaked to the bone. I remember the look on the Doctor's face that night, when he saw the girl for whom I opened the doors. He had only just made his personal promise, and this girl, well, she looked the type that he would invite on his travels. He seemed frightened of keeping her, and of sending her away. In his inner confusion, he turned her down, not thinking, not himself. She gave him another chance, pleading with him, to let her stay. He looked near tears, like he would breakdown in his internal struggle. But his hurt side won over his kind, loving side, and he again, quietly, defeated, turned her down.

"The girl, angry, revealed herself as a sorceress. She declared that he was wrong, that he couldn't live without a companion, a true friend. So she placed a curse on him. She enchanted a necklace, something she called the "Eye of Rassilon," and said that if he couldn't learn to love again, and be loved in return, the light in the Eye would go out, and he would be alone for eternity. Then she turned us servants into household items, normally related to what our jobs were in the castle. At first, we didn't understand what the Eye did. But after the Doctor got his wits about him, he explained. He can feel his people, the Time Lords of Gallifrey, in his mind. It's part of his physiology. If the Eye were to go out, he'd never be able to sense them again. Thus, he would be alone for eternity.

"Despite the curse, he still lets no one in the castle. Still lets no one close to him. Until now. Until you."

Rose spun around to face Sarah Jane, a more than shocked look on her face.

"What d'you mean by that?"

"Maybe he sees some potential in you. Personally, after hearing from him what you did for your father, I think he's impressed by your courage. But... knowing the way he thinks... maybe he thinks you'll be the one."

"The one? The one to what?"

"Why, my dear, the one to break our curse. The one who can save him from, to him, what would be a fate worse than death."

Rose stared at the teapot for a moment. Was that why the Doctor was so willing to accept her deal? He wanted her to fall in love with him? Well, she would admit, he was _very _attractive. But he still seemed a bit closed off, no matter how much his attitude had changed since she got there. But, now that she knew why he acted the way he did, she could understand him partially. He pushed people away, made himself lonely, just so he wouldn't have to feel the pain of someone's death or the pain of watching them walk away. She also, without being told, could see why the sorceress made she that the people who were in the castle at the time didn't age. They wouldn't age, he would still have people. But Rose could tell that he was probably more professional with them than anything. Maybe he was just closer to Sarah Jane, as he seemed to be calm around her. Rose nodded.

"Right... let's continue on."

Sarah Jane bobbed a nod, then turned and bounced down the hall. As they turned a corner, Rose began to hear voices approaching them.

"Did you hear, Luke? Apparrently the Doctor let someone in the castle!"

"Mickey, don't gossip. You know mum doesn't like it."

"Yeah, plus it's annoying to hear your obnoxious voice."

"You know what, if I knew where you came from, Harry, I'd slap you so hard you'd go straight back there."

"Mum also said no violence in front of me!"

"Oh, shut it kid. Why, I could teach you something about-"

"Ahem."

The voices stopped when Sarah Jane cleared her throat. Rose jumpled slightly when she saw a clock with a real face, a small chipped teacup that matched Sarah Jane, and a candlestick who looked extremely annoyed. The clock's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, it's true! He _did_ let someone in!"

"A new friend!"

"Another nuisance."

Rose glared at the candlestick, who had been the last to speak. The small teacup bounded over and smiled up at Rose.

"Hello! I'm Luke! I'm Sarah Jane's son; she adopted me."

Rose smiled at Luke, then leaned down and picked him up so that she could look him in the eye. "Hello, Luke. I'm Rose. Nice to meet you."

The clock waddled over and nodded up at her. "I'm Mickey."

The candlestick sauntered towards Rose, still frowning, and looked up. "I'm Harold... call me Harry."

Rose, still holding Luke, smiled at the two on the ground. "Pleasure to meet you," she looked at Harold. "I think..."

Sarah Jane softly cleared her throat again. "Right, Rose must be tired. Luke and I will take her to her room. You two should go and see the Doctor about what you're to do."

The two nodded and went off in the direction that Rose and Sarah Jane had come from. Rose followed behind the teapot, listening to Luke tell her about different games he played around the castle with others that lived there. Finally, they came to large double doors with engravings painted in gold on them. Sarah Jane asked Rose to open the door, which she did. She gasped as her eyes met the nicest bedroom she had ever seen in her entire life.

It was a white room, with a large canopy bed that was dressed in pink and white. A large, lilac wardrobe stood elegantly next to a small vanity table, where there was a small chair and a mirror. Rose was in awe. When the Doctor had said that she deserved comfort, she didn't expect him to give her a room fit for a lady. Again, she thought back to what Sarah Jane had told her. The Doctor was a kind man, he'd want her to be comfortable. Suddenly, the wardrobe bounced forward loudly and got right into Rose's face.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm... uh... Rose..." Rose was vaguely nervous. The tall wardrobe was quite frightening and demanding.

"Well, Rose, what are you doin' in the Doctor's favourite guest room? What are you even doin' in this castle at all?" Sarah Jane stpped forward at the wardrobe's questioning.

"Donna, hush now. The Doctor had me bring her here. To stay."

"To stay? The tooth-pick actually wants someone to _stay_? Well, it's about bloody time!"

Rose almost snickered at her calling the Doctor a "tooth-pick." The man was thin, she'd give her that. But it wasn't an unattractive thin. Actually, Rose would say that he was very attractive. But she wasn't going to think about that now. The wardrobe was back in her face again.

"So we'll be rooming together, then. Flippin' lovely. Just what I need, a roomie. I hope you don't snore."

Rose blinked and nodded at Donna. Sarah Jane sighed as Luke giggled quietly.

"Well, Rose, we'll be going so you can get some sleep. The Doctor or I will be around in the morning to collect you for breakfast. Donna is holding a few dresses, so you can choose one once you wake up. There are pyjamas that the Doctor keeps in here- he doesn't sleep much- that you can wear. Now, the clothes will look a bit odd to you, but I assure you, they're comfortable. Goodnight, dear. Come on, Luke."

Rose placed Luke on the groud beside Sarah Jane, and the two of them bounced out the open door. Closing the door behind her, Rose looked around the room again. Donna regarded her thoughtfully as she approached the bed and sat down. Donna let her doors swing open, showing dresses hung up on a bar and some folded clothes on a shelf beneath them.

"Right then, Rose. Pick some clothes to sleep in. Tomorrow I'll wake you early so that you can be changed before the Doctor or Sarah Jane show up."

"Do you all sleep, Donna?"

"Yes, we do," Donna scoffed. "It's the Doctor who doesn't. He's not human, so he doesn't need as much sleep as we do."

Rose nodded and reached for what looked like a shirt. It was short-sleeved with... a picture on it? She recognized the man. He still wrote plays in London. William Shakespeare. But he had some kind of circle around a word. And odd word. Rose looked up at Donna again.

"What does 'expelliarmus' mean?"

Donna glanced down at the shirt and held in a laugh. "Ask the Doctor tomorrow. It's a wonderful story that he'd love to tell you, I'm sure."

Rose nodded again and reached for loose black trousers, which Donna called "pyjama bottoms." Rose then changed, according to Donna's instructions. Donna made a few jokes about how the clothes seemed to fit her better than their actual owner. Rose climbed into bed and got under the covers. It had to be the most comfortable bed she had ever been in, and just laying in it made her tired. She snuggled into the large blankets and pillows, thoughts of the Doctor and Shakespeare floating through her mind as she fell asleep.

Well there we have it, the Doctor is NOT a dark cruel Lord. He's just very very nice. Yay niceness! Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which there is breakfast, interrogations, and slip ups.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. Questions, Wanderlust, and Breakfast

OKAY! so! no flames lately haha i feel pretty good about that... This chapter's a bit slowcoming because i didn't know what i wanted to put in here exactly, i started working, i've been trying to have a life, i had to finish my school work before tuesday, and i'm reading a bit... yeah... so... SORRY OLIVENAT. i know this sounds like alot of excuses but i was out alot trying to hang out with my best friend before he frolicked off for college . but i'm working! i'm working! it's odd though, i've never had anyone push me to update haha this must be pretty good! haha please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: ... Do I really have to say it?

"...Rose?...Rose, Sarah Jane was just here saying that the Doctor will be coming up soon, so you have to get up and change!... ROSE!"

Rose's eyes snapped open and she sat up in the big comfy bed. It took her a moment to remember the events of the day before. Her father had disappeared, she traced him back to the "cold" lord's castle, met the lord, took her father's place, and was now living in the castle. The castle of the "cold" lord. A man... no... an _alien_, called the Doctor. She thought it had all been a dream. But the violet-colored, _talking_ wardrobe with something of a face leaning over her bed reassured her that the day before had really happened.

"Finally! I thought it would take a stampede to get you up! C'mon! You need to dress and preen! The Doctor will be here to take you down for breakfast soon!"

Rose blinked a few times, taking a moment to get used to the talking piece of furniture. Then, she let the words sink in. Her eyes widened. "The Doctor? Is he on his way up?"

"Dunno. That's why you should get up now!"

Rose tossed the covers off herself and stepped down onto the floor. It took her moment to remember why she was wearing trousers and the odd shirt, but the sight of something draped on a chair made all thoughts of the night clothes vanish. A lovely sky blue dress that had not been there the night before was suddenly there. Rose turned to Donna.

"How'd that get there?"

"Hmm... dunno, again. Maybe the Doctor snuck in while we were sleeping."

"You all sleep?"

"Well, of _course_ we sleep. We were human once, and we still function like humans. We just don't eat."

Rose nodded and began to change into the mysterious dress. It fit her perfectly, she realized as she tied a matching ribbon around her waist. She spun around to see herself in it in front of a full length mirror. Donna somehow waddled over to see her reflection as well.

"Wow, the Doctor did a good job. You look fantastic in that."

"Really? You think so?"

"Chh, of course I think so."

"Thanks, Donna."

Donna was about to answer, when a sharp knocking was heard at the bedroom doors. Rose snapped around to face the doors. Quickly, Rose made the bed and tidied the clothes on it. Then, she turned back to the doors. "Come in!"

The right door slowly swung open and the Doctor stepped into the room. He was in clothes that Rose didn't recognize. She did know that he was wearing black shoes, trousers, and one of the buttoned shirts, also black, with the sleeves rolled up. He had a peculiar black scarf on that hung from his neck. She stored that in her mind, for she would ask him about it later. She smiled and bowed a little.

"Good morning, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Morning, Miss Rose. I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you. The bed is lovely."

"And I see you found the dress I brought you."

"Yes, it's beautiful, thank you. I love it."

"Brilliant, now, I believe I am taking you down to breakfast."

"That's what I heard, Doctor."

"Lovely. And good morning to you Donna."

"Morning, Doctor. You all right?"

"I'm always all right, Donna. You know that."

"Even in the mind?"

"Now, Donna, don't start on my sanity again."

"Oh, all right space man."

"Right then, Miss Rose, would you accompany me to the dining room?"

She smiled at the polite question, but noted that he did not offer his arm, as most men normally did. She sighed, now assuming that his question may have been sarcastic. The Doctor began sauntering down the hall towards the stairs, so Rose followed. She glanced back at the closed doors, then back at the Doctor.

"Doctor, what about Donna?"

"What about Donna?"

"Does she just stay in there all day? What does she do?"

The Doctor paused, one foot still in the hall, the other on the first step going down. He turned to face her, a genuine look of guilt on his face. It disappeared seconds later behind a passive mask. "Well, normally she curses my good name. But sometimes she drifts off and other times some of the other people in the castle go up to talk to her. I normally talk to her as well, but since you're around i won't need to as much."

Rose nodded, and the Doctor, sensing that she was satisfied with the answer, turned and continued down the stairs. Rose followed as quickly as she could- with his longer legs and seemingly manic, yet subtle excitement, he took the stairs two at a time. She managed to catch up with him at the bottom and decided, to slow him down a bit, to ask the first of her questions.

"Doctor, I wore something odd last night that I wanted to ask you about."

"Fire away."

"The shirt, sir. It was oddly made and shaped, and the picture on it was strange. What's 'expelliarmus'?"

Rose jumped a bit when the Doctor let out a bark of laughter. "So you wore that one did you?" He looked obviously amused. "It's from a book from the 20th century. It's a magic spell from the story. I got old Will Shakespeare to say it and to remember the moment, I put it on a shirt."

Rose had mainly focussed on the comment on the book. "So you can travel in time."

The Doctor froze, a comtemplative look on his face. "Did Sarah Jane tell you I did?"

Rose, frightened that he would be angry, simply nodded. The Doctor continued to stand still, reading Rose's face. She was about to say something when he closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded. "Yes. That I do, or did." When he opened his eyes, Rose noticed that he had a faraway look in them. He was looking over head at something she knew she would never see. She knew the look. She saw it in all the adventurers who stopped in town for supplies, mainly the injured ones who could not continue on- wanderlust. "Oh, the things you can see. It's absolutely wonderful."

Rose smiled at him, and slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. Just as her fingers brushed the soft material of his shirt, he snapped out of his trance and stepped back from her. Rose slowly lowered her arm and watched as he shifted uncomfortably. He cocked his head in the direction that they had been heading. "Shall we move on, then?" He headed down the hall, the strange scarf swaying as he turned. Seeing that reminded Rose that she had wanted to ask him about it.

"Doctor, another question."

"Wow, you're quite curious. Shoot."

"What kind of scarf is that about your neck?" As she asked, she reached out and gently took a hold of the article. The Doctor blushed slightly as Rose ran the fingers of her other hand down the smooth material.

"It's called a tie. Men wear them around their necks to look a bit more formal."

"In the future?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Amazing..."

A fond smile flitted across the Doctor's face, but quickly disappeared. "Right. Breakfast. C'mon, I'm starved."

--

As Rose followed the Doctor back to the main hall after breakfast, she thought back to the sort of odd events in the dining hall. First, the Doctor had led her in, opening doors for her and pulling out her chair. Then, he went into the kitchen and brought out the trays of fruit, muffins, meats, eggs, and drinks and set them on the table. After that, he grabbed a chair and moved it over beside her. At her inquisitive look, he said "I don't normally eat with people. I'm normally in the library or the study by myself." And Rose accepted the excuse.

Rose had seen how much the Doctor was like a child in a man's body as he ate. He stuffed at least three bananas in his mouth, spread something from a jar (the Doctor called it marmalade) all over his toasted bread, and ate four muffins filled with chocolate chips. All of this was done with the enthusiasm of a young child. Rose found it rather adorable, and at one point grabbed his chin and insisted on wiping stray marmalade from his cheek. She remembered how he had blushed once again as her soft hand made contact with his scruffy, not-yet-in-need-of-a-shave skin.

The Doctor turned to Rose as they reached the foot of the grand staircase. He straightened his tie and held his hands together behind his back. "Right, well. Breakfast was lovely. Right now, though, I have a few things to do up in the study. Sarah Jane should be down here in a few moments to take you around the castle so that you know where things are, and where you are allowed to go. There are some areas I like to keep to myself." He added at her defiant look.

Rose nodded and the Doctor bid her goodday and said he would see her around dinner time. With that, he sprung up the stairs, leaving her to wait in the main hall for the teapot.

--

RIGHT! there is is folks! this chapter was dedicated to Olivenat, who pushed me to finish . there was more i wanted in here, but it'll all be in the next chapter.! so, Next time, Rose adventures away, finds a sleeping Doctor, and finds something she wasn't meant to see.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
